


Jihoon, You Little Shit

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: Listening to the thoughts in my head [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cheol's POV, one smutty stanza (that's all), poem-form, seungcheol is such a smitten-kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen goes to SUKIRA to promote “Pretty U” and while Seungcheol is trying to concentrate, Jihoon distracts him from his place across the studio table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jihoon, You Little Shit

I can’t think like this at all

None of it is going to work

You’re causing my skin to crawl

I’ll kill you, you tiny dork

 

You need to stop with the mouth thing

It’s giving me ideas

We’re in public and I’m sweating

And you’re enriching my fears

 

_…smooth caresses on my lips_

_…your breath in my ear_

_…your legs gripping my hips_

_…your voice, so sincere_

 

But we’re out and about

You’re sitting across from me

Can’t you calm down, you lout?

SUKIRA is live TV

 

You never care where we are

When you pull out your tricks

Because you can pretend to be square

While I drool, hard as a brick

 

Don’t do this to hyung

Learn some manners

All that’s left is one song

And we can go home, us lovers

 

If only you would just stop

I can try to concentrate

Yet you lick your lips down and up

Till I’m incredibly irate

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, AGAIN, i must say this. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY OTHER WORKS. plssss


End file.
